


Musings of a Narcissist 3

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [14]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Derogatory Language, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of seeing the Boomerlyn series from George's point of view, following part 3 of Hey, Bartender. Captain Boomerang is internally struggling as he navigates what the barmaid means to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a Narcissist 3

**Author's Note:**

> Another peek into the mind of Captain Boomerang. I hope you all enjoy! Remember, kudos and comments make a writers world go around. 
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

It was only a matter of time before Kitty got tired of me. We were constantly at each other's throats. The makeup sex was good but even that got old and we just go to bed tired of fightin'.

"Women always gotta be pain in arse. Why ya mad this time, love?” 

“Maybe because you disappear more than Houdini!” Kitty spills in frustration. 

I sneer down at the petite woman, “Gettin’ soft on me?” 

“This isn’t a joke Boomer!” She yells louder this time. Now I've really pissed her off. 

Unfortunately I can't help myself and keep pushing her buttons by deadpanning with a shrug, “I thought it was pretty funny.” I step towards Kitty but she moves out of me reach. 

Realizin' what just transpired, I clench me lips before speakin'. 

“Ya suddenly don’t like having me close or touchin’ ya,” I narrow me eyes and snarl the next part, "Is there another bloke?”

“What?! I’d ask if you were crazy but we already know the answer.” 

With stealthy speed I grab both wrists pulling her to me. Me eyes find hers before leanin' down to ghost over her lips.

“Tell me Kitty,” I demand in a low voice. 

She pauses before lookin' up at me, blinkin' back the waterworks. I feel like me gut is tryin' to eat itself. 

“I’m just tired Harkness.” I watch her nervously run her fingers through her hair before askin', “What are we doing here?” Motionin' between the two of us. 

“Havin’ fun, love,” is the only thing I can blubber out at the moment. She's fuckin' serious and I can't stop spewin' rubbish. Maybe there are a few kangaroos loose in the top paddock. 

“No, you listen here shitbag. I’m done. I will no longer be just a warm body you curl up to at night.”

Me eyebrows raise in surprise at Kitty's outburst. I didn't think she had it in her but enough already; it's time to stop this ear-bashin'. Rubbin' me mutton chops as I step towards her until me breath is on her cheek. 

“Ya don’t mean that Kitty,” I purr. She shivers and quickly glances away from me stare, so I pull her chin back to me. 

"Remember who’s the bad guy here. I tell ya when we are done.” While I speak the words with malice, I'm genuinely concerned I could very well lose her and I hate to lose. 

Kitty pushes herself away from me before uttering, “This was clearly a mistake. I’ve got to get back inside.” 

Growling in frustration I call after her, “Come on Kitty, let’s just go home.” 

“Home? Do you even have a home? If so, where is it? I’d love to see it.”

Tryin' to maintain what's left of my composure, I absentmindedly toy with me lighter. Her blow strikes me last nerve and I discharge, “Mate I’m really not in the mood for this shit.”

“And that makes two of us, George.” She fires before heading inside. I kick over a stack of crates and stomp one into pieces beneath me boots. 

Me chest is heavin' from anger and frustration. For the first time I realize that Kitty and I are fucked because now there's feelings involved.   
_____________   
I watch Kitty peacefully sleepin’ as I yank me daks up, quickly loopin’ me belt through before securin’ the buttons. Me mind wonders back to our evenin'. We fought, I stopped off for some pints elsewhere so we could both cool off, and found her in bed when I stumbled back. My intention was to give her the flick. This tripe of an affair had already carried on long enough but in true Digger fashion, I became a jellyfish when she looked at me. She's the only Sheila I've ever met that gets me insides spooked. 

Kitty has no idea how many nights I've slipped away after we root. She isn't an idiot but I don't think she knows what I'm truly capable of. Would she still have feelings if she knew how many lives I've taken? 

Silently laughin', I shake it off as I slip out the door. I need to take care of some business before the temptress wakes up. Maybe if she's lucky I'll bring her back a little surprise.   
_____________  
"Where is she?" I blurt. No sense in exchangin' pleasantries. 

The sound of me voice causes Hailey's eyes to flicker to me. She grins as she informs me, "She's moved on." 

"Come again, Sweetheart?" I grit out as I reach over the bar and grab a fistful of her hair. She yelps out in pain as I pull her head down level with mine. 

"We can do this the nice and easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." 

Refusin’ to give any information Hailey just stares back at me. 

"I never took ya for a drongo." I send her a menacing look, me eyes borin’ a hole through her. Her bottom lip trembles and it gives me the ammunition I need. The woman is afraid, rightfully so because I'm not the bloke to mess with. 

"I don't know where she is," Hailey spits out and I know she's lying. Releasin’ her hair, she stands up and stumbles backwards to the back of the counter. I hop over the bar and get real close. Her breathin' is uneven. The poor Sheila might have a heart attack if I keep this up. Hailey flinches as I reach around her, to snatch a bottle of whiskey. Cradlin’ the bottle in me hand, I run me thumb over it and smile before lookin' up to see tears welling up in her eyes. 

"If I find out ya are lyin' to me, ya will regret it." She feebly nods not realizin' she's playin' right into my trap. I know she's lyin' and she will lead me right to Kitty. 

I walk around the counter, pausin’ by the door and raisin' the bottle to the distraught woman. 

"Thanks for the drink!"   
______________  
It took a few days of followin' the brunette but she led me straight to Kitty. She had moved to a residential neighborhood into a house. I scoffed not really takin' her for the type. After 2 hours of sittin' in some bloke’s unlocked car, Hailey finally leaves and I get out. My feet can't seem to move fast enough as I cross the street. As I approach her sidewalk, a car pulls up to park and a man darts to the door letting himself in.

Hailey's words ring in me ears, "She's moved on." 

Me fists clench at the thought but I steadily continue to the house. Standin' on the stoop I try to decide me next move, should I just knock and let the cards fall? Maybe the situation ain't what it seems, like smoke and mirrors? Rubbin' me hand down me face I realize this was madness. I've got no plan. I'm gonna need to come back and scope out this situation. Since I do me best thinkin' with a beer, it was time for a tinny. 

I instantly feel the warm body snuggled up next to me as I start to wake without openin' me eyes. I press myself closer and gently kiss her neck. She gives me a soft moan while I trail fingers down her arm. Nuzzling' me nose to her hair, it smells of cigarettes and lavender. I immediately know it's wrong, Kitty uses vanilla. Me eyes dart open and I jerk the covers off the bed, the random Sheila shoots upright in surprise. 

"Boomy!" 

Not botherin' to turn around as I head to the dunny I growl, "I suggest ya get outta here before I get back." 

I slam the door behind me and lean over the sink. Slowly risin' me head to look in the mirror. Me eyes are dull with dark circles. I look like hell then again I just got out of prison, Kitty is shackin' up with another bloke, and I pissed the evenin' away which is how I ended up with this dog. Splashin' water on me face, the sound of heels and the door slammin' brings a wave of satisfaction in addition to a snarl to me lips. 

I utter to myself, "Good decision Darlin'."   
_________________  
Arrivin' outside the house, both cars are gone. I park me bike on the side street and make me way over. I tuck me curly mop into me beanie as I slip around the back of the house, checkin' windows along the way with no luck. Reachin' for me pick, I discover the pocket is empty. I frantically start patting' myself searchin' for the tool and realize it fell out while ridin'. I lift up the trash can and launch it into the back yard with a growl, the metal rattlin' as it rolls along the pavers.

"Guess I'm doin' this the old fashioned way," I murmur while I kick in the side door leading me into the garage. The interior door is unlocked so I invite myself in. Me brows furl as I walk through the place, almost wonderin' if the same woman I'd kept up all hours of the night lived here. If it weren't for the pictures I'd almost think it was a mistake. There were trinkets, throw pillows, blankets, and picture frames through the living area. I trail down the hall into a master bedroom to find a pile of men's clothin' on the floor. Steppin' over the clothes, I scoff, "Pig.” Slowly openin’ drawers, I smile widely when I find her panties. 

I weave me fingers through the drawer until I find a sexy black pair with little fabric. I ball the garment up and shove it into my jacket pocket. Slammin' the drawer shut, the knickknacks and frames rattle on top of the dresser but one item in particular makes me blood run cold. Frozen in place as I clench me jaw, I helplessly stare at the photograph of her in a white gown standing next to him at an altar. With a sweep of my hand along the top of the dresser, I watch the items fall with a crash to the ground. The glass breaks in the frame and I step on it for good measure. 

"Clumsy me." I voice with no remorse. 

Headin' back down the hall, I check out each room as I pass until the last one, which makes me do a double take. I stand in the room slowly turnin' around, consumed by the light grey walls. It was a nursery with a rockin’ chair tucked in the corner near the crib. Above the crib were three small planes varyin' in color: navy blue, white, and dark grey. Above the dresser was a collage with cutesy type sayins' surroundin' “Owen” spelled out on the wall. Turnin' away, I almost bump into the small bookshelf that's overflowin’ with books. Nudgin’ a basket of toys outta the way, I step closer and grab the picture of Kitty and the kid. I blink me eyes thinkin' they're deceivin' me but no, the kid, Owen is a spittin' image of me when I was an ankle biter. I slowly drop to me knees as I stare at the picture, the blonde haired, blue eyed boy starin' at me as me head starts to spin. 

"I have a boy..." I mutter as me hands shake with disbelief. Anger soon takes over and I stand up, tearin' the image outta the frame before slammin' it down as the truth eats at me.

"How dare she keep this from me! I'll be damned if another man is gonna take what is mine." The words sting as they roll off me tongue. Poor Kitty has no idea what's about to come her way.   
________________

A notepad on the counter at Kitty's told me she'd be here. It appeared to be an office buildin’, I purse my lips together as I scan the directory but without any idea where she is waitin' is me best bet. I stalk across the street and pull out a cigarette. The first inhale is always the most satisfyin', briefly closin' me eyes as the smoke billows out and a temporary ease calms me. After a few more puffs, I flick the butt into the street and turn back to the buildin'. A clatter of keys across the street draws my attention. There's no way I’d ever mistake the woman frantically scramblin’ for her keys on the floor. I realize she must have seen me.

I'm already glarin' when Kitty's eyes slowly meet mine. The once feisty woman appears rather meek as the color drains from her face. I can't help but sneer before she quickly turns around. Out of the shadows, emerges her husband and me boy. I clench me fists at the sight of him holding what's mine as if he owns it.

The happy little family walks toward a car, Kitty nervously eyein’ in me direction with each step but I've moved up the street so her relief will be short, rightfully so because this is far from over. Her and I will eventually have a nice discussion about her little deception. As I ponder me next move, toyin' with me pinky ring, I almost miss her scared wide eyes as the car approaches. I maintain eye contact with the bitch until the car is gone. Kickin' off the wall with me boot, I start toward me place to work on me plan to disrupt her happily ever after.


End file.
